


I Won't Give Up

by J_Hwang



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21544594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Through all up and down that, they have to face, they never give up on each other. They hold onto each other, feeling the connection deeper than before.The love they have deepened, and the bond they have will never be broken.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Minji | JiU
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	I Won't Give Up

Kim Minji’s life was never colorful. Born in an average family, with divorced parents, raised by a single mother that is an alcoholic, Minji works hard to survive. 

She always dreams of going to university to continue her studies, but on the other side, she also needs to work her ass off to pay the fee since she can’t ask her mother. 

She left the house after she graduates from high school and has been living with her best friend Kim Bora for years. They knew each other since baby and stick to each other ever since. 

Bora wants to help her, but every time she tried to bring it up Minji will change the topic immediately. And Bora, being understanding friends she drops it. 

Minji works at a café across the university complex. It’s close to where she and Bora live since Bora is the student of that university. 

She serves students from that university daily, and Bora is one of her loyal customers who came almost every day. Sometimes she came alone, sometimes she brings along her friends.

Minji knew most of Bora’s friends. Siyeon, Bora’s girlfriend, majoring in vocal department and also have the voice of an angel. She sometimes sings in the café on the weekend. Gahyeon, Siyeon’s little sister, and also the youngest out of them, one glance you will think that Gahyeon is Siyeon’s older sister because of her mature way of thinking. She major in mathematic department and also the top of her class. 

Today is just another day, Minji works morning shift, serving drinks and cakes. The door opens and a group of students walks in. Minji stares at them and sigh. 

Don’t get her wrong, she loves her job, she does. It’s just this group that just walk in, the three most powerful students, they said. 

Lee Yubin, her father own the university. Her girlfriend, Kim Yoohyeon, her father is the CEO of Kim Corp, one of the biggest corporations in the country. And lastly, HanDong, the heir of Han Corp, they have branches all over Korea and China. 

No, they are not a troublemaker. They never make a ruckus, nor causing problem. It’s just that, Minji is having a crush on one of the three. 

She doesn’t know when and how this feeling started, it is already there when she realized it. 

Bora told her to try to speak to the girl, but Minji ignores it. Who would want to talk to a commoner like her? Especially when one came from a high profile family. 

It’s been a year since Minji having a crush on her. She remembered Handong’s favorite menu, and also she might or might not have eavesdrops about her hobby, her favorite food, and other things. She might look like a creep, but then it’s just them talking about it out loud. 

“Minji…?” Someone called her name, snapping her back to reality.

“Yes?” Minji stares at the person calling for her confused written on her face, wondering how that person knows her name. 

“Sorry, you are spacing out, and well, your name tag. Can I order?”

“Ah! Sorry… Grapefruit tea less ice, and one cheesecake?” 

“Yes, please. I am amazed that you remember it.”

“You always order that each time you came.”

“Do you remember ours then?” 2 heads pop up behind her, grinning at her.

“Vanilla latte and iced Americano for each of you.” She said smiling at the two couples. 

“See! I told you she remembers!” Yoohyeon told Yubin with a smirk.

“Yeah, yeah.” And the two of them leave the counter and walks to their usual seat by the window.

“Haha, sorry about my friends.” Handong smile apologetic. 

“It’s okay, I will bring it to your seat later.” She said and Handong walks back to her friends. She can feel her friends grinning at her, but she doesn’t know for what. 

She prepares the drinks and cakes, put it on a tray and walk out from the counter to their desk. She puts down the tray and when she was about to walk back to the counter, someone holds her hand.

“Say, what time do you finish your shift?” Handong asks her.

“Around 6 maybe, why?”

“Nothing, just asking.” Minji looks at her, confused. But she decides to ignore it and walk back to do her job. 

It was around 5 Bora came, she came alone today since her class finish late. She sits at the counter, taking out her laptop and start typing.

“Seems like you got assignment today.”

“Yeah, if I didn’t finish it by this week, I will fail this subject.” 

“I will help you later at home. For now, rest.” Minji makes a glass of iced Americano and serves it to Bora. 

Time is ticking slowly as the customers start to leave the café. It’s almost 6, and the other staff that will take over her shift came. So she prepares to go home and will help Bora with her assignment. 

She might not be studying at the university, but she has a lot of interest in management. She went to the library on her off day to read books, or helping Bora who took up management as her minor with her assignment. Bora major in dance department.

She clocked out, and walk out of the café to Bora’s car. Bora always waits for her when she works, and she will drive both of them home. But today, she might not be going home with Bora. 

When she was about to get into Bora’s car, a hand stop her and turn her around pulling her along. She looks at the hands that pull her, confused. It was Handong, and she looks pissed. 

She just follows her walking across the street to a parked car. 

“Get inside,” Handong said.

And so she did. She is still confused, why does she pull her along? Where is she going to take her? Why is she acting like that out of sudden? 

They never talked before, other than Minji taking her order and bringing it to their table, and the little interaction they had today.

On the other side, Bora was so surprised when she saw her best friend got pulled away. She stares at where they are going, and when she was about to open the door to go after them, Yubin and Yoohyeon call her. 

“Bora unnie!” 

“Oh? Yoo, what are you doing here?” she looks at the caller.

“She did it huh,” Yubin said, looking at Handong who pulled Minji along with her. 

“You knew about this?” Bora looks at Minji that is now getting inside Handong’s car.

“Well, yeah… she did say that she will kidnap her after her shift.”

“Kidnap… she sure has a weird sense of humor.”

“It’s Handong we are talking here.”

“Well, let her be. She is pissed tho.”

“Why?”

“She thinks that you two are… you know…”

“Don’t tell me?”

“Yes, unnie.” Bora laughed at that and shake her head. 

“Guess I will be eating alone tonight.”

“Where are my cousins?”

“Oh? She didn’t tell you?”

“About?”

“Family dinner.”

“That’s tonight? Dad didn’t tell me a thing…”

“Hahaha. That is tonight Yubin. You better go.” 

“Oops… then I will take my leave here.” She kisses Yoohyeon and went to her car. 

Yoohyeon and Bora just stare at her and chuckle. The two ended up having dinner together. Bora driving home after dropping Yoohyeon when her phone rang, a phone call from Minji. She called asking her what time will she be at home because she just got home and nobody’s there.

“I am near,” Bora said, and she hung up the phone. 

When she got home, Minji is taking a bath, so she sat down at the kitchen counter pulling out her half-done assignment while waiting for her. 

Minji got out from the bathroom feeling fresh. She sits across of Bora, helping her with her assignment. 

They are always like that, knowing each other since baby, they can read each other minds without even saying a word. Minji knew when Bora is having trouble, and Bora knew what to do when Minji is down. 

They continue with the assignment until it’s getting late when they decide to go back to their room. 

Bora wanting to ask Minji about what happened before, but she knew that for now, she must not want to talk about it. ‘Guess I will let it go this time.’ She thinks.

Days passed, nothing happens. Students are getting busy with the exam, Bora, busy preparing for her performance mostly stay at studio until late at night. 

Minji works at the café as usual, serving customers, talking to those who frequent and knows her. She haven’t seen Handong since that day. 

‘Maybe she is busy.’ Minji thinks. 

*cling*

“Sorry, we are closed.” Minji is working the night shift that night, so she is the one responsible to close down the café. She is cleaning the machine when the doorbell rang. 

“I know, I am waiting for you.” Minji looks up to the source of the voice.

“Ah… Handong, what are you doing here? It’s late.”

“Waiting for you, let’s grab something to eat. I am starving.”

“Take a seat. Want something to drink? I can only serve tea tho.” 

“It’s okay, I will wait for you to finish.” Handong takes a seat at the counter, staring at Minji. 

They went to eat at a street vendor. Minji the one pulling her this time when Handong almost took her to a high-class restaurant. 

‘You need to try commoner’s food!’ Minji said while pulling her hand. Handong stares at their hands, feeling warm inside her heart. She has developed a feeling for the older for almost a year. Ever since she stepped into that café that one day. 

Handong comes from a wealthy family, but her family is very down to earth. They might look high class and arrogant in the public eyes but they are very nice in private. Commoner’s food or that’s what Minji said, it’s not like she never eats that. She often goes to street vendor with her father when she was younger, not until her father’s company got bigger and he got busier. 

She sometimes goes with Yubin and Yoohyeon, and she enjoys it. But today is different because it is Minji she is with. She doesn’t know what makes her fall for the older. Maybe because of her warm smile and motherly like figure. 

Handong never have a mother figure in her life, as her mother died giving birth to her. Her father is all she has, and he tries his best to be both a father and also a mother to Handong, and she is grateful for that. 

She never told her father that she like girls, but she is sure her father won’t mind that because he is okay with Yubin and Yoohyeon being together. She never talks with her father about her love life, ‘it is not necessary, he is busy.’ She thought. 

“What are you waiting for there? Let’s eat.” Minji snapped her hands in front of her. 

Handong turn to her and smiles, and the two walk around trying a lot of things. 

Minji decides to buy some take away for Bora, she is sorry that she always got home late nowadays, skipping their dinner time together. 

The two of them walk around, it’s getting late but the street is still alive. The walks around, talking, laughing, not realizing that they are holding hands the whole time. 

“I am home!” Minji said the moment she steps inside her home.

“You are late today…” Bora peeked out from the kitchen, looks like she is preparing something.

“What are you doing not sleeping yet?”

“I am hungry and you haven’t come home. I am worried.” 

“Sorry… hey, I bring you some food.” Minji put the take away on the table.

“Excellent! Good thing I haven't cook.” Bora laugh and open the takeaway, sitting across of Minji. 

She starts eating, while Minji went back inside her room to shower. She almost finishes with her food when Minji walks out wearing her pink pajamas, taking out milk from the fridge and heat it up. 

“So… Handong?”

“Yeah, she came when I am closing the store.” 

“Oh… where did you go after that?”

“Our usual vendor, I miss the food there.”

Bora just nod. She washes the dishes and not sitting beside Minji in the living room, watching a random movie that played on the TV. 

“You haven’t told me what happened that day.”

“Nothing happened Bora. She thought that we are dating, and she actually plans to ask me out after I finished when she saw me walking to your car.” 

“I will be angry and ready to kill her if we are really dating,” Bora said, eyes not leaving the TV. Minji just laugh beside her. 

“Do you like her?” 

“I don’t know, but I do know I have a crush on her. Admiration maybe?”

“Well, I am sure she feels the same. And mark my word, I will still kill her if she hurt you.” Bora now stares sternly at Minji. She means it, she is ready to do anything if someone will ever hurt Minji.

“I will be okay, Bora. And you sure will be the first one to know if something happens to me. I promise.”

“You better.” Bora turn back her attention to the TV. She loves Minji, not in a romantic way, but as a friend, family. Minji doesn’t deserve to be hurt, she deserves to be loved. And that is just what she will be giving her. Love. 

“She asked me whether I want to go to Japan with her next week…”

“Just the two of you?”

“With Yubin and Yoohyeon.” 

“Go then, I am not holding you, Minji. If you feel like going then go. You need to travel the world sometimes.” Bora said, smiling while patting her back. She then stands up and walks to her room.

“It’s late, Ji. Go to sleep.” ‘Good night’ she heard Minji saying before she closes her bedroom door. 

A week passed, Handong drop by almost every night, waiting for Minji to close up the café, have some late-night supper before driving her home. 

The two of them got close, both know they are having mutual feelings to the other, but too afraid to admit it. 

Minji still it is too fast, and she is not ready for any kind of relationship. Not with her parents like that. And she also not sure if Handong’s father will actually accept her. 

Today is the day, Minji is on her way to the airport with Handong driving both of them. No one says a word, it is always like that. They stay in comfortable silence, listening to whatever music plays on the radio. 

They spent a week in Japan, going around, taking pictures, eating delicious foods. And within this one week, the two of them got even closer to one another. But decide to let it be like that, they are comfortable with it. 

Minji buys magnets from every location they went, for her fridge she said. And she also buys a lot of cute things, local snacks, ornaments that she saw for Bora, Siyeon, and Gahyeon.

Minji and Handong keep on seeing each other even after returning from their trip. Handong sometimes come to the café, waiting for her shift to end. Or they just hang out when Minji is having her day off. 

Bora complained about it in the beginning, because Minji was never home early to have dinner with her. But seeing her friends happy, she let it slide. 

They think everything is going well. Minji is happy, and Handong is always there to make her happy. She smiles more since they got back from the trip. But what they don’t know is, someone is not as happy as them.

*cling* 

“You are early today, Dongie.” Minji said without looking at who comes in because she knew the only one that will come after close is Handong. 

“Sorry to disappoint you, but my daughter won’t be coming tonight.” Minji heard a man’s voice, she got surprised and turns around.

There stands a middle-age man in suits, who she assumes is Handong’s father. 

“I am sorry we are closed, sir.” 

“I know, I come to talk.” He walks to the counter and casually sit down. “Leave my daughter.” He said. 

Minji feels like crying the moment she heard those words. She knew that sooner or later, this day will come. She is just an average person. But this time, when she finally found her happiness, she wants to try to fight for it. She doesn’t want to give up just like that. 

She knows that she is not worth it, they are from two different societies, but it wouldn’t hurt to try right? Not when what she experiences is more hurting than this. 

And so she talks back.

“I am sorry, sir. But no, I won’t be leaving your daughter. We are happy. I like her, and I know she does too.”

“What can you give her then? Working like this, do you think you can afford to feed her? Or do you only want her for her money?” Handong’s father said.

“No! I admit I knew that she came from a wealthy background. But no, I will never go after her just because she is wealthy. I like her because she is she, the way she acts in front of her friends, the way she treats people around her.” 

“I know, I raise her that way. Not to be cocky just because we are wealthy. Say, do you go to that university too?” He raises his hand and points toward the university across the café.

“No, sir. I can’t afford to continue my studies.” Minji looks down at her hand feeling tears threatening to fall.

“Then, what do you think makes you worth staying on my daughter’s side?”

“I…” 

“I won’t say it again. Leave my daughter if you are going to continue living like this. Unless…” Minji’s head went blank after that. 

That night she called Bora, asking her to pick her up from the café. Bora was so worried when she heard Minji’s voice. Something happened, she is sure. And she leaves Siyeon’s apartment in hurry to pick her up. 

She drives them home directly because Minji is telling her that she wants to go home soon. Minji went to her room as soon as she steps into the house. She locks the door, and Bora sure that she can hear her sobbing. 

She was ready to call Handong, asking her what she did. But she didn’t want to make an assumption since she is not sure if it is Handong that makes her cry like this. 

*ring ring* her phone rang.

“Hey, babe.” It was Siyeon, and she also can hear Gahyeon saying hi in the back.

“Hey… sorry, I left in a hurry, I am home now with Minji.”

“No worries, Minji is more important. How is she?” In the time like this, Bora is grateful for having Siyeon, she is a very understanding girlfriend. 

“She is fine, I guess. She doesn’t want to talk about it, and she went to her room soon after we got home.”

“I hope she is okay, I wonder what happened. Just don’t tell me it’s because of Handong, because I will kill her if it’s her.” Bora chuckled.

“We think the same, babe. But we shouldn’t make an assumption. Let’s just wait until she calms down.” And they talked about some other topic before Siyeon hung up. 

Minji distances herself for days, mostly locking herself in her bedroom. She said she is tired and she wants to rest when the other told her to come out. 

She did make an effort to eat dinner with Bora like they always did before. But they never talked about what happened, and she is thankful that Bora and the other didn’t pester her for that. 

Minji looks at her phone missed calls and messages getting piled up, but she didn’t bother to look at it. _‘Handong’_ the name pop up alongside the light from her phone. She is calling her again. 

Minji has been ignoring Handong since that night. She also told Bora and Siyeon to not say anything to her, nor telling her where she is. And the two went along with it without asking much. 

She thinks about a lot of things this past week, about the encounter she had with Handong’s father, and also about what he said to her that night. 

She feels ashamed, useless, and weak. She realizes that even though they can be together, Minji can’t provide a thing to Handong. And to think that it was always Handong that paid for everything when they hang out together makes her even more ashamed.

“Bora, can we talk?” Minji asked when they are having dinner.

“Of course we can, I have been waiting for you to talk to me when you are ready,” Bora said, putting down her spoon and giving Minji her full attention.

Minji smiled at her, feeling thankful. 

“I will go to Japan next week.” She said. 

“Oh? Vacation? You need it Minji, who are you going with?” Bora smiled looking at her.

“I am going alone, Bora.” And she can feel Bora looking at her worried.

“That night, Handong’s father came.” Minji looks down, and when she feels Bora’s hands on her she smiles and continues.

“He asks me to leave her daughter. Said that I am not worth it, I can’t provide for her. And he asks whether if I am after her money.” She can feel her tears threatening to fall, but she held back.

“I will be lying if I said I am not getting hurt, because it hurt like hell Bora. But what he said is true. I am just a high school graduate, with no proper job and stable income. I can only afford food from the street vendor and can’t even pay to continue my studies.” She let her tears fall this time. Bora just listen to her, not saying a thing. Because she knows that Minji wants to pour it all out. 

“I saved up enough now, and I want to go to Japan. To start anew. I fall for the country the last time I visit, and I feel like I can start anew there, and find myself.” Minji looks at Bora and smiles. 

“Minji… do know that whatever you do, whatever you decided to do, I will always be there for you. We will always be there for you, me, Siyeon and Gahyeon. Don’t hide it, come to us when you have trouble, promise me that.”

“I promise. You will be the first one to know if I run into trouble there.” Minji wipes her tears. 

“Good. Are you done with all the preparation? Packing?”

“That… I need your help with that…” Minji smiles shyly, to which Bora laughs. 

And so, a week after that Minji really leave for Japan. Making up her mind, to start anew, and to return as a better her. Holding on what Handong’s father told her that night. 

Handong’s POV 

When I look into your eyes, it’s like I am watching a beautiful sunrise. The way you smile, the way you talk, it’s mesmerizing. 

It’s been a year and I keep finding myself going back to the very same café. And every time I step inside that café, you will greet me with a beautiful smile. And I find my heart skip a beat each time. 

I tried to talk to you, but you are always busy. And each time I tried to get close to you, there is always this one girl that took your attention. If I remember correctly, she is Kim Bora, from the dance department of our school. 

I wonder if the two of you are a thing. I hope not. Because I like it. 

Kim Minji, I found out your name when Bora called for you. What a beautiful name.

My friends have been teasing me about my crush to you. They told me to talk to you, ask for your number. But I am afraid. 

And that one day I mustered up my courage, I walk up to you, and you smile at me again causing my heart to skip a beat. You remember my usual order and it makes me blush. The good thing is my friends came to rescue me. 

I ask what time will you be done with your shift because I plan to take you out for dinner. But then Bora came, and when you are done with your shift you walk straight to her car without even looking at me. 

I got jealous. I don’t care if she is your girlfriend or something else, because that night I will take you along with me. And so I pull you away from her car to my own. Ignoring your confused stare.

But then do you know how embarrassed I am when you told me that the two of you are roommates and she has a girlfriend. I just want to hide. 

That night we went for dinner, and I finally got your number. We start texting each other since then. 

I got busy with exams and helping out my father's business, that is why I can’t go to the café often, and you asked me why I am not coming.

So I make times to go visit you when you are closing. We went for supper, you pulled me along to some street vendor. We spend the night together since then, going around some street vendor, or some small restaurant that you recommend. 

Sometimes we went to the arcade, or just hang out at the café when you are off. And that day I asked you if you want to go to Japan with me and the other. You said yes.

I thought everything is going smoothly, I thought we are happy. But you suddenly disappear. You ignore my calls and messages. Even Bora and the others refuse to tell me where you are. 

I thought you need time, and so I give it to you. I will be here patiently waiting to see what you find. But you never come back to me. You still ignore all my phone calls. 

I don’t want to be someone who walks away so easily, because I made a promise to you that night, I will do whatever it is to stay by your side. 

So I go to Bora.

“Bora, you need to tell me where she is. It’s been months, please.” Handong is begging. She is desperate, she needs to know why, why does Minji ignore her, was is something she does? Was it something she said? She needs to know.

“She is not here anymore Dong-ah.”

“What do you mean?” Handong can feel her tears falling.

“She went to Japan. To start anew there.” Bora said. And then she turned back leaving Handong. Not without whispering one last thing, _‘You should ask your father, maybe he knew something.’_

That night, Handong come into her father’s office. She just barges in without knocking, which she never did before.

Her father stares at her, with the look that tells that he knew why her daughter is looking for him. _‘Sit.’_ He said. And so she did.

“What have you done father?!” 

“What are you talking about?”

“What did you do to Minji? I know you knew about her, what have you done? Where is she?”

“How can I know where is she, Dong-a… I didn’t do anything…” His father said. But she knows that his father is lying. She knew that her father went to Minji, she don’t know when, but she is sure.

“I know you go looking for her, I know you must have talked to her. What did you say to her?!”

“I told her to leave you. Told her that she is not worth it, she can’t even provide herself for her education, how can she provide for you? I am just saying the truth.” Her father said in a calm voice.

“She is worth it! I love her! And I can be the one that takes care of her. I don’t need her to provide for me, because I will be the one doing that! Why did you do this to me, father.” She stands up before her father can say a word, walks out of the door slamming it on her way out. 

Her father flinches at the loud thud, but he just smiles. He knew something, of course, he does. He is the one that went looking for her anyway. 

_‘This is interesting.’_ He thought. 

He is not as bad as you think. He just wants what the best for her daughter. And he needs someone that is capable and stable to take care of her daughter and also his company. Why? Because Handong makes sure to told her father that she didn’t want to take over it. 

He needs someone that can continue his company, and there he found Minji when his secretary told him that Handong is seeing someone. He is happy of course, and to be honest he did some research and found out that Minji sure is one interesting girl. He feels like he can trust this girl, and sure his guts is true.

He went to the café that night, to talk things out with Minji. The moment he told her to leave Handong, he can see in her eyes, the shock, love, and longing, and also hesitation and confusion. There he knows, Minji really loves her daughter. 

He knows what he did will hurt her daughter, but he is also sure, if she can overcome this then they really deserve to be together. 

Minji came to him a few days ago, they keep in touch since that night. Since his talk with the girl. She accepted what he is offering her, with a condition to not let Handong know a thing about it. 

She shows her determination, to come back as a better woman, and to prove it to him, that she is worth it. That she loves Handong. 

But on the other side, he also can feel the uneasiness inside her. The what if that goes on inside her mind. What if after she is gone, her daughter change? What if when she came back, her daughter’s feelings for her changed? 

He shrugs it off, that is for the youngster to deal years later. For now, he just wants Minji to do what she deserves to do, and what she deserves to have. A decent life, and a chance to continue her study. That is what he is offering. 

He offers her a chance to continue her study, in the field that she wanted to. Not here in Korea, but far away in the USA. He wants her to think about it, but he also makes it clear that she will need to come back once she is ready, and she will need to take over his company, no matter what the outcome of her and Handong is. 

Though the last part was told when Minji came to him to accept the offer. 

Handong changed since then. She rarely goes out anymore, and she locks herself in her room, avoiding her father. She is still angry with her father, but on the other side, she also knew that her father was just worried about her. 

Yubin and Yoohyeon try their best to cheer her up, to bring her out from her room, but every time she refused. She just wants to be alone. She is sad, heartbroken. She thought that their feeling is mutual, she thought that Minji also loves her. But then she left her just like that. 

She won’t give up. No matter what, she won’t give up on what they have. And so she promises herself. She will wait, wait until the day Minji comes back. 

When that day comes, no matter what it is, she will accept it. If Minji comes back with someone by her side, she will give up. But if she comes back alone, then she will try again to win her back. 

She keeps on asking Bora, whether she knew or receive any news from Minji. But to her disappointment, it seems like she even cut her communication with Bora and the other. 

She wants to go to her father, but her pride told her no. That she is still angry with her father. But after a year of waiting, she gives in. 

She knocks on her father’s door. Opening it when she heard her father’s voice telling her to come inside. 

She cried in front of her father, after a year of keeping it inside her. He begged her father, to tell her where she is. What he had done. And why she left her. And there his father told her everything. Leaving out the part of where Minji’s whereabout is.

Somewhere in the USA.

It’s been 3 years since Minji left Korea for the USA. She always feels bad because she is lying to her best friends, telling them that she will be going to Japan instead of the USA.

And of course, the 3 of them got so angry when they found that she is not actually in Japan. They plan to visit her, only to found out that they can’t find her even if they fly to Japan. 

Bora visits once or twice a year, sometimes alone, sometimes with Siyeon and Gahyeon. Siyeon and Gahyeon moved in with Bora after Minji left the country, and they have been living together since. 

This year will be the last year of university for Minji. One more year and she can get her degrees and start working full time in the company. 

She fulfills her promise with Handong’s father, to study and also learns to take care of the company. So she works at one of the branch company here in the USA and learn from the basic. It was hard at the beginning, but she didn’t give up. Every workers love her, and they adore her. They try to teach her everything they know and help her with everything she needed. 

In no time she can take care of the company without any problem, receiving praise from her co-workers and also Handong’s father. He told her that he is proud, and he knew his guts were never wrong. To which Minji laughs. 

She balances her study and working life professionally, not having time for herself to look for something fun. But that is not the concern, because she wants to make sure that she is ready to face Handong again, as a better person when she goes back. 

Sure she has a fling here and there at the beginning of her university life. No one can resist a Kim Minji. But no string attached, because her heart only belongs to one person. 

Korea

Handong sits on her desk, staring at the papers in front of her. She can’t think of anything, and she is stressed. There will be a fashion show coming in a few months and she can’t think of any new design. 

“You need to go out once in a while, looking for inspiration, Dong.” Yubin said without looking up from her phone. 

“You are right! Let’s go out.” Handong said and pulls Yubin along with her, leaving the office.

She starts her own fashion company after graduate because she doesn’t want to take over her father’s company. And she is surprised when her father says yes and lets her do what she wanted to because he always asks her to take over it after she graduates. 

She shrugs it off, thinking that her father must have changed his mind. She is happy of course because she has an interest in fashion ever since she was young. Yubin and Yoohyeon come along with her, posing as a model for her design and the three of them make their name in the industry in just a year. 

They went to the bar downtown, owns by Siyeon and Bora. It started as a joke by Gahyeon, but they are surprised when the two really went all the way of opening the bar and it got popular in no time. 

Siyeon sometimes sings on the stage, and Bora will do the bartending, Gahyeon works there as a waitress, the 3 of them makes a perfect team. Handong, Yubin, and Yoohyeon became their regular guest there also helps to make the bar become more well-known. 

“Hey, how’s the new design?” Siyeon ask behind the counter.

“Give me inspiration! Sing for me…” Handong looks at her with her cat eyes, trying to act cute.

“Not cute at all Handong, but singing, I can do just that for you.” Siyeon wink and continue making the drinks. 

They talk about things that happen these past few days until Bora walks in with a smile on her face.

“Why are you so happy, babe?” Siyeon looks at her curiously.

“Ah! Handong, perfect! Listen! Minji will come back next week!” She said excitedly.

Handong looks at her, expressionless. She doesn’t know what she is feeling now. Sure she said that she will wait, but after years of waiting, and no news from the said girl, she starts to question herself. Should she continue her waiting? Should she give up? Will she remember her? Will Minji want her back…?

She shook her head, earning a questioning looks from Yubin, _‘you okay?’_ she asked. She smiles and says it’s nothing. 

“That’s great. Will you pick her up?” Handong said.

“Why don’t you go, Dong-a?” Bora smile at her.

“Nah, I am not sure if she ever wants to see me.”

“Why not? She will be happy to see you there, rather than me. And I am sure about it.” Bora reassures her. 

Here she is, standing outside the arrival gate, feeling nervous. A lot of what-ifs running inside her head. Good one and a bad one. 

She stands there feeling even more nervous when the gate opens. She waits for the specific girl to comes out, but no sight of her. 

Maybe she can’t make it to the plane, or maybe she decides not to come back? Maybe she knew that Handong will be there because Bora told her, so she changed her mind? 

She looks down at her feet, feeling sad. That is when she heard someone calling her name and she looks up. Her eyes meet with hers, that pair of beautiful eyes that she longs for. 

“HANDONG?!” She heard Minji’s surprise voice one more time. And she can see that Minji starting to runs toward her. 

“Ooof!” She catches her when Minji jumps into her for a bear hug. 

“I miss you.” She can feel her breath on her neck, and the soft whisper that she gives out. 

They separate the hug, smiling at each other, Handong helps her with her luggage and they walk to her car hand in hand. 

“Bora didn’t tell me that you will be coming to pick me up.” Minji pout.

“Oh? I thought you knew.” Handong looks at her confused.

“No! She said that she can’t pick me up and I have to go home alone.” She pouts again, typing furiously on her phone. Texting Bora, she assumes.

The drive was quiet, comfortable kind of quite. Just like how it always is. 

Handong told Minji to stay at her apartment when she told her that she will rent a hotel until she found an apartment. And she insists that she can just stay there without looking for an apartment. 

When Minji ask Handong to drive her to her father’s company the next morning, she got so surprised. _‘Why would she want to go there? What is her business with her father?’_ she has a lot in her mind the whole ride. 

But then she remembers, her father was the one that helps Minji this whole time. Maybe she wants to go there to thank him? Or to tell him that she came back safely.

Handong got even more surprised when they arrive at the company and see some of the employees saying hi to Minji, and some even bow a little to her. She wonders what happens. 

All makes sense when they arrive at her father’s office. _‘So this is why father never asks me to took over.’_ She thought. 

That day she found out that Minji was the one that has been helping her father with the company this whole time. And seeing her father trusting her enough to hands over the company to her, she has a mixed feeling. What does this mean?

“I told you before, Handong, and I will tell you again. If you are meant to be together, you will be. It is just how you handle it, and how you deal with it. If you wait patiently and without giving up, good thing will always come in the end.” Her father smiles.

So this is what her father meant. For her to not giving up on them, to hold and to trust her.

Through all up and down that, they have to face, they never give up on each other. They hold onto each other, feeling the connection deeper than before. 

The love they have deepened, and the bond they have will never be broken.


End file.
